Prussian Blue
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Hungary's revelation of her favourite colour makes Prussia a little suspicious. ONESHOT PruHun Rated T for Hungary and Romano's mouths. Implied FrUk, GerIta, SpaRoma. Gakuen Hetalia.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, why would I still be writing fanfiction?**

**Zephyr here! I've been meaning to write this for a while, but I'm just getting around to it. I had so much fun writing this. Probably a little too much, if you ask me. France kinda wrote himself, but he was definitely in character. Romano was a bit harder, for some reason, which is really weird considering that I'm about as vulgar as he is. And Prussia didn't turn out to be emo, which was a very nice change. Okay, that's enough from me. Let the deadly tale begin!**

"Time to reveal our deepest and darkest secrets!"

Antonio shouldn't have been surprised at the lack of reaction from his friends. Francis was too busy staring at Elizaveta, who was paying more attention to her book than anything else. Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino were talking about something and Gilbert had his eyes fixed on the DS in front of him.

"Isn't anyone paying attention?" Antonio asked the group at large.

"You do this all the time, Antonio." Francis said. "It grows a bit old sometimes."

"What are you reading, Elizaveta?" Lovino asked curiously. "It had better not be some shitty romance novel, huh?"  
"It's a sci-fi novel that I borrowed from Gilbert." Elizaveta said, her green eyes falling on the Prussian.

"Gilbert reads?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I read, Ludwig." Gilbert shot a glare in the direction of his brother before turning to Elizaveta. "How do you like the book, Ellie?"

"It's pretty good." Elizaveta nodded.

"Hey, how come he can call you Ellie but the rest of us can't?" Francis demanded, dramatically placing his hands on his hips.

"Because I said so." Elizaveta replied.

"But that's not fair!" Francis whined.

"Why don't we do what Antonio suggested?" Feliciano pointed out.

"Feli, you actually agree with him?" Lovino stared at his brother in confusion. "I mean, I'm his boyfriend and I don't always do everything that he says."

"Maybe I should be dating Feli instead of you, Lovi." Antonio said with a smile. "So who wants to start?"

After no one said anything for a moment, Francis spoke up in a bored voice. "Who was the last person you kissed?"

"Lovi." Antonio responded.

"The damn tomato freak, obviously." Lovino said.

"Svetlana, the cute Russian girl in my chemistry class." Francis said. "Or was it Arthur?"

"You and Arthur?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"That's kinda hot, you know." Elizaveta smirked.

"Ellie, this isn't one of your yaoi stories." Gilbert smiled in the Hungarian's direction.

"Wait, Francis?" Feliciano asked Francis. "You mean that you don't remember who your last kiss was?"

"It's hard to say." Francis shrugged. "So many people want this beautiful body, you see."

"Disturbing, Francis." Ludwig shook his head. "I suppose mine would be Feliciano."

"And mine is Ludwig!" Feliciano said happily.

"Which still surprises me." Antonio said before he turned to Gilbert and Elizaveta and said, "What about you two?"

Gilbert and Elizaveta turned and looked at each other before Elizaveta said, "I've never kissed anyone before."

"We can fix that, you know." Francis said, his eyes on Hungary.

"Fuck off, Francis." Elizaveta smacked him on the head with her book.

"You've been spending too much time around me, Ellie." Gilbert smirked.

"A bit, yeah." Elizaveta laughed.

"How about you, Gilbert?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Maria…" Gilbert said, though Ludwig could tell that his older brother was a bit anxious.

"What's wrong, Gilbert?" Ludwig asked. "Something wrong with Maria?"

"No, there's absolutely nothing wrong with Maria." Gilbert shook his head as he put his DS back in his backpack. "She's a pretty cool girl."

"So what's the problem?" Elizaveta wondered.

"When I was kissing her, it kinda felt…wrong." Gilbert admitted.

"Wrong?" Francis frowned. "How did it feel wrong?"

"I'm not about to tell you that." Gilbert said quickly, his face turning bright red.

"Okay, we're not going to force you." Ludwig said, knowing what would happen if his brother was forced to do something that he didn't want to do.

"Aww, that's no fun, Ludwig!" Francis whined.

"We're moving on, Francis." Lovino said as he tried to change the subject.

"So who's next?" Antonio asked.

"That would be you, bastard." Lovino said as he pulled a tomato out of his backpack and started munching away.

"So has anyone ever had a crush on a teacher?" Antonio asked.

Everyone shook their head except for Francis, who said, "The Latin teacher, the Geometry teacher, the American literature teacher, the French teacher-"

"You would." Lovino shook his head as Francis continued.

"-the algebra teacher, the statistics teacher-" Francis went on.

"Let's make this quick, Francis." Gilbert spoke up. "Who _haven't _you had a crush on?"

"The gym coach." Francis nodded.

"That figures." Elizaveta sighed.

"You're up, Gilbert." Antonio said.

"Hmm…" Gilbert said while he thought. "Any secret desires that we wouldn't guess?"

"Secret desires like what?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Like any future ambitions or something like that?" Gilbert shrugged.

"I want to be a circus performer." Feliciano nodded.

"Really, Feli?" Ludwig looked at his boyfriend in surprise.

"I want to work with lions and giraffes." Feliciano nodded.

"Well, everyone knows that I want to be a pole dancer in Paris." Francis said with complete nonchalance.

"Yes, we remember." Gilbert said warily. "All too well."

"And I think we all remember your demonstration of your 'skills' a little too well than any of us would like to admit." Lovino put the word in air-quotes while everyone else looked rather disturbed.

"I thought it was good!" Francis protested.

"You're up, Elizaveta." Feliciano said in an attempt to get the conversation moving.

"I want to be a marine biologist." Elizaveta admitted.

"Really, Ellie?" Gilbert looked at her in surprise.

"I love water and I've always wanted to swim with the dolphins." Elizaveta nodded. "I would be perfectly content swimming in the ocean and studying the fish all day."

"I thought that was just a phase." Gilbert said.

"I guess it wasn't." Feliciano said.

"I want to be an archeologist." Antonio said.  
"And I'd like to be a traveling salesman." Ludwig said.

"What for?" Lovino said through a mouthful of tomato.

"So I can see the world." Ludwig said.

"I just want to sit back at eat tomatoes all day." Lovino said.

"Gee, how could we not see that coming?" Francis said, words dripping with sarcasm.

"What about you, Gil?" Elizaveta asked.

"Well…" Gilbert said slowly.

"We won't laugh." Antonio said. "At least I won't. I'm not sure about Francis."  
"I know what to be serious, Antonio." Francis glared at the Spaniard.

"What is it?" Ludwig's eyes were on his brother.

"I kinda want to be a vet." Gilbert said.

"So you can find out about Gilbird?" Ludwig asked.

"What's wrong with Gilbird?" Feliciano asked frantically.

"He's fine, but I like being around animals." Gilbert said. "I've had Gilbird since I was a kid and I can't imagine doing anything in my life without him."

"So Elizaveta and Gilbert both want to do things with animals…" Antonio said slowly.

"Does that mean something, Antonio?" Francis asked.

"Just noting the similarities." Antonio replied.

"He does that all the time." Lovino said.

"You know you love me, Lovi." Antonio said as he wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist.

"Hell no!" Lovino shouted in protest. "Damn bastard!"

"Do we have time for another one?" Feliciano asked.

"Let's hope not." Elizaveta and Gilbert said together.

"Good timing, you two." Ludwig smiled.

"It wasn't on purpose." Gilbert said.

"We should have time for another one before classes start again." Lovino said. "As much as this fucking sucks."

"So who's next?" Antonio asked.

"Me!" Feliciano exclaimed happily. "So how about favourite colours?"

"That's too easy!" Francis protested.

"Be specific, then." Ludwig suggested. "Instead of listing a vague colour, give us a more specific one."

"I'll go first!" Feliciano said. "My favourite's that colour blue on the ocean."

"I rather like black." Ludwig said.

"I think I like tomato red." Lovino said.

"Of course." Gilbert said. "But I like blood red."

"Kinda morbid, Gil." Eliaveta said with a grimace.

"What?" Gilbert questioned. "It's a pretty colour."

"What's yours, Antonio?" Francis asked.

"I think I like gold the best." Antonio replied. "It's the colour of sand on beaches."

"I don't know what beaches you've been to, but I've never seen golden sand on any beaches I've visited." Gilbert said.

"I guess Francis' is some shade of pink?" Ludwig's eyes were on Francis.

"There are just so many shades to choose from…" Francis said in all seriousness.

"Francis, it's just a shade of pink." Lovino said. "Just a fucking colour."

"Vulgarities will get you nowhere, Lovino." Francis said.

"Everyone shut up." Elizaveta said. "It's preventing him from thinking so we can move on to something more important."

"I think I'm going to have to say baby pink." Francis said. "Ah, but then I have fuschia…"

"Francis!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Just pick a shade!"

"Magenta!" Francis shouted.

"That's better." Ludwig said.

"So now it's Elizaveta." Feliciano said, his eyes on the Hungarian.

"Prussian blue." Elizaveta said quickly.

"Prussian blue?" Gilbert and Ludwig repeated.

"That's a little precise, Elizaveta." Antonio said.

"Well, it's my favourite colour." Elizaveta said, a tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Fascinating." Francis said slowly. "Is there a particular reason why that's your favourite colour, dear Elizaveta?"

"I just think it's a nice colour." Elizaveta responded.

"And why do you think it's a nice colour?" Antonio asked.

"It's an awfully specific shade of blue." Lovino mused. "Would it have anything to do with our resident Prussian?"  
"W-what?" Elizaveta's eyes flashed to Gilbert for a few seconds, who refused to meet her gaze.

"Now that you mention it, Lovi, Gilbert's been quiet for a while now." Feliciano said.

"Gilbert?" Ludwig asked his brother. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert had apparently been lost in his own little world. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Their discussion was cut short, however, by the ringing of the bell that signaled the start of the next class. Everyone looked rather relieved except for Antonio, who liked it when everyone revealed their dark secrets.

"Thank God!" Elizaveta exclaimed. "Come on, Gil. We've got British literature next."

"I'm going, Ellie, I'm going!" Gilbert protested as Elizaveta dragged him out of the cafeteria and into the hallways.

Elizaveta's mind went over the conversation in her head as she sat through the literature class. She had said too much. Surely Gilbert would think there was something suspicious about her favourite colour. He'd figure everything out from that. Then again, would he notice? Gilbert didn't always notice things unless they were thrown into his face.

Then there was his comment about Maria. Why had it felt wrong when he kissed her? She'd noticed that he refused to look at her for a while after his confession. Could she have something to do with it?

Her eyes fell on Gilbert, who was drawing in his notebook across the room. He looked like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. If he'd realized her secret, he probably would be acting a bit more anxious. Maybe he hadn't noticed?

He _had_ noticed. Gilbert had noticed the way that she had admitted what her favourite colour was. Elizaveta knew full well that Prussian blue was the colour of his country's military. With all the time she spent with him, there was no way that she wouldn't know that.

He had noticed the way her cheeks flushed and the way she had pulled him out of the conversation. Did she know? Gilbert had tried so hard to keep his feelings for Elizaveta a secret from everyone, especially her, but maybe it hadn't worked. Maybe she had figured out his greatest secret, the one secret that he would never tell anyone, and had attempted to tell him her secret with her favourite colour.

**So that's that. I hope everyone had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. This is definitely among my favourite fanfics that I've written and I hope that everyone else enjoys it as much as I do. That's it for now. I have a few more PruHun in the making and I'm planning on writing a SteinXMarie from Soul Eater, so watch for those soon. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
